Sweet Pleasures
by pikafag362
Summary: Cameron and Lucario are getting sweet Casteliacones! Could some innocent fun soon turn to sweet yaoi? Rated M for Mature Contains yaoi if you dont like it, dont read it! Cameron x Lucario


_**Narrator's POV**_

We meet our heroes Cameron and Lucario, walking down the sidewalks of the busy Castelia City streets.

They have come there for one reason and one reason only, to purchase the one and only… Casteliacone!

"Are you ready to taste this Lucario!" Cameron boasted.

"You bet I am!"

Lucario and Cameron have such a close bond, they are able to communicate through Lucario's telepathy.

They charged down the street, bumping into the briefcases and shoulders of business men and women out on the town to complete work and get to different buildings for meetings and presentations. Cameron despised that lifestyle.

He preferred being out in the fresh air, enjoying life, not stuck in an office and sitting through boring meetings all day.

They were arriving at the corner of the street, about to turn onto the street with the Casteliacones, and once they did, Cameron's joyful look transformed into a look of shock and sadness.

"AAWWWW! The line is like ten years long!"

There were people lined up clear into the other street, because the cones were only sold one day a week which made them very hard to get.

"We were so excited to get these!" Cameron.

"Its ok Cameron, lets just wait in the line."

Lucario thought Cameron looked so cute when he was upset. He had always thought his trainer was attractive, ever since he was a Riolu. From his awesome hair to his built chest and his muscles, Lucario didn't know how he could resist Cameron much longer.

They waited in the line for what seemed like hours.

Cameron dozed off several times.

They arrived at 12:00 in the afternoon and by 5:00 they were only in the middle.

"Its gonna close in like 4 hours and at this rate we won't get a cone!"

"Be patient Cameron, I promise, this will be worth the wait."

"Your right Lucario, I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Lucario liked when Cameron said things like that. It gave him hope Cameron might someday return his feelings.

The sun turned into a sunset, which set into a full moon.

It was 9 o'clock and the Cameron and Lucario were the only ones left.

"Finally our turn!" Cameron was overjoyed.

"Didn't I tell you it would pay o-"

"Sorry you two," said the cashier, "It's closing time."

"AWWWWWWW" Cameron whined "We waited all day for this…"

"Well, I guess if you waited that long I can give you both a cone, just don't tell my manager." The cashier winked.

"Thanks so much!" Cameron paid and him and Lucario went to the benches by the fountains to eat.

"I told you it would pay off Cameron."

"I guess you're right, thanks for waiting with me."

Cameron was wearing an orange nike tank top and blue athletic shorts.

Lucario's blue fur glistened in the moon light.

Cameron spilled some ice cream on his chest. "Oh no! I guess I'll just take this off and wash it later."

He pulled off his shirt and Lucario blushed at Cameron's built chest.

Cameron was only 5"6 but Lucario was short so he didn't mind.

They finished their cones and then got up to leave.

"We should probably go to a hotel, its late and we have nowhere to camp."

"Ok Cameron, whatever you say."

Cameron and Lucario walked to the closest hotel.

"Room for one please."

The woman handed them the key and they went into their room which was on the fourteenth floor to the left.

"Cameron, we are two, so why do you get the room for only one?"

"Because were bros! We can share a bed. I hope you don't mind I sleep commando."

Lucario blushed madly. This would be a fun night.

"How about we hit the sauna?"

"Sure…."

Lucario and Cameron grabbed their towels and walked to the sauna. They walked into the private one, because there were only two of them and Cameron liked privacy, but Lucario was an exception.

Lucario put on his towel, and sat down next to Cameron.

But Cameron removed his towel, revealing his limp, 6 inch cock to the warm steam.

"Aaaahhhh…. this feels so relaxing…"

"Cameron… why did you remove your….. your mating parts are visual…" Lucario was lost for words and bright red.

"Were both dudes, right?" Cameron said "Let your cock hang loose."

Lucario released his limp 5 inch dick to the sauna and his trainer.

Lucario looked at Cameron only a few times and quickly grew hard.

"Lucario, do you have a boner?" Cameron asked.

"I'm so sorry Cameron, I will leave."

"Nah man its chill. Hey would it be alright if we tried… having sex?" Cameron asked "To be honest Lucario, I've wanted to try stuff with you for a while, I mean, you are pretty sexy."

"Of course Cameron!" Lucario quickly replied.

"Good, this is gonna be fun….." Cameron said seductively.

He got on his knees and started to lick Lucario's shaft. "Unnnnhhh…" Lucario winced.

"This is nothing dude, wait till the real fun starts."

Cameron engulfed Lucario's dick into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the length. He bobbed his head up and down, up and down.

Pre cum dripped from Lucario and Cameron loved the taste.

He sucked Lucario, which made him moan loudly.

"Cameron, this feels amazing.."

Cameron smiled as he continued to suck off Lucario.

The dick was making Cameron so hard.

He developed a boner, and started to stroke it.

The two were in ecstasy, mating for the first time.

Cameron removed his head from the aura Pokemon's shaft and began to stand up.

"Open wide Lucario."

Cameron shoved his dick into Lucario's mouth, who was still sitting on the bench of the sauna.

"Oh fuck Lucario...:" Cameron moaned

Cameron was face fucking Lucario, who loved every bit of it.

He licked Cameron's dick as best he could, trying to give Cameron a high amount of pleasure.

Lucario jerked himself while sucking. He gagged on Cameron's cock, because Cameron was shoving it in his throat, as hard as he could, to show Lucario who's boss.

Cameron pulled out of Lucario's mouth and then replaced his dick with his mouth. The embraced for a fiery kiss, and Cameron pulled Lucario up while still kissing, sat down on the bench, and put Lucario on his lap.

They made out for several minutes. Tongues clashing, exploring each others caverns. Cameron moaned while kissing Lucario, and that made Lucario super horny.

Cameron picked Lucario up and positioned his ass at his dick.

"Cameron… I-I want you to be my mate… please mate me.."

"With pleasure Lucario.."

Cameron put Lucario into riding position, and pushed hard into Lucario.

"Arrwooooooo!" Lucario howled due to the pleasure and pain.

It was a mix of good and hurt, and Lucario loved it.

Lucario began to slowly ride Cameron, going deep into him every time.

"Oh Arceus dude…. you fell amazing.."

Lucario was extremely tight in his hole.

Lucario moved up and down on Cameron's cock causing himself to moan.

Cameron moved their position so that Lucario's legs were on Cameron's shoulders.

He began to thrust hard into Lucario, searching for that one spot.

He shoved his dick in and out of the Aura Pokemon, causing him to yell and moan.

Cameron hit Lucario's g-spot, and Lucario moaned so loudly the people selling the cones could have heard it.

"CAAMMEROOOOON!"

"LUCARRRRIIOOOO!"

The two were in ecstasy, getting high on each other, Cameron's sexy teenage body and Lucario's muscles arms and chest.

"Ca-me-ron-I-m-goi-ng-to-cum!"

"Me too hold on tight babe!"

With one final shove into Lucario's g-spot Cameron filled his lover with steamy love juice. Lucario came onto Cameron's chest and face.

"Huh-huh-huh.." The two panted. They were out of breath from the events that just took place.

"I love you Lucario."

"I love you too Cameron."

Cameron pulled out and Lucario licked the cum off of Cameron's chest.

Cameron carried Lucario bridal style into the hotel room and they lay naked and wet, still partially drenched in cum, holding eachother tight and not letting go.


End file.
